


The Next Time

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [13]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Aftercare, Bare Bottom Spanking, Comfort, Denial, Fluff, Hand Spanking, Hurt, Jax Teller - Freeform, M/M, Spanking, Tig Trager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Jax is losing his mind thinking about that time with Tig. Everything in the club has him stressed out and he is struggling to come to terms with the fact that he needs what Tig has to offer. This is long follow up fic from the previously posted Jax/Tig fic. Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Tig Trager
Series: SOA SMUT [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301864
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	The Next Time

Jax had been eyeball deep in club shit, trying to help Clay work out the cartel deal. He didn't want any of this, he just wanted a way out of all of this. None of this was going to end well, he already knew it. Getting tied up with the cartel was stupid, Clay was just looking for a pay out before he was forced to step down. His hands were getting worse and he couldn't rule forever. Jax didn't know anything about running a club, because he had been born into it didn't mean he really knew anything about it.

Even worse, how would the club feel about him if they knew what he had let Tig do to him? That he wanted him to do it again. He didn't even know how to approach the topic with Tig, or if he even should. He felt so lost, and helpless. He had started to get used to the feeling of being lost all the time, and then Tig had to go and shake that up.

He sat on his couch, beer in hand, thinking about the weight baring down on him. Maybe just one more time wouldn’t hurt? One more time, he could get it out of his system, figure out the confusion. Maybe he could get a crow eater to get into some kinky stuff with him. Alas he knew it wouldn’t be the same. He had known Tig his entire life, something about that just made it seem that much dirtier, made his pants a little tighter. 

He took a deep breath, thumb hovering over the send button, maybe just talking to the man would help settle him down. Finally, he pressed it, listening to line ring a few times, Jax started losing his nerve. When Tig answered the phone, he hung up in a panic. He didn't know what he was going to say, they still hadn't discussed the last situation they were in. He stood to grab another beer when his phone rang back. His palms were clammy, he wiped them on the front of his jeans, his whole body trembled, he considered ignoring it. He knew Tig would probably just show up if he did, then he would have no way to hide from him. 

"Hello?" His voice shook uncharacteristically as he answered. 

"You alright Jackson?" The words seeped from Tigs mouth like honey from a hive. Hearing his voice, his name being said like a punctuation mark, made his blood run hot. Jax picked mindlessly at a spot on his jeans, trying to do anything to keep himself steady. He could just say it was about a club thing, but Tig would see through the lie.

"Yeah, yeah um, I'm fine. I uh, I didn't mean to call." He stumbled over his words, failing to convince even himself.

"You're not fine Jackson." Tig took pity on the man, this was obviously hard for him. "I think maybe you called because you need my help?" His voice was calm, yet something in the lilt sounded prideful. Jax wanted to crawl through the phone and situate himself on the man’s lap right then. He huffed out in frustration and defeat, knowing that’s exactly where he would end up. Flashes of the fantasies he had over the past few weeks went through his mind, his face reddened at the thoughts of what he had imagined Tig doing to him. Then the recollection of the calm that had filled him took over his body, and he surrendered. 

"Can you come over? Please?" His voice sounded so distant and broken, Tig grew concerned for him. He knew this would be difficult for Jax, all of it, but not like this. He had figured the kid would either go on with his life as if it had never happened, or they would at the very least talk about it. He hadn’t expected it to turn him inside out the way it had seemed too. The only thing on Tigs mind was how to correct it. Maybe he had been too forward? Maybe he should have taken slower or brought it up himself. Checked in and made sure Jax was doing okay with it, or needed more? They were going to have to discuss it that was for sure. 

"Yeah I’ll be right there." Tig hung up the phone, leaving Jax in the overwhelming silence of his head again. 

In a fit of frustration, he screamed out at no one, yelling obscenities and slurs, his fist slammed into the wall. He punched repeatedly, pieces of sheet rock falling from the wall, blood mixing in with the paint. His knuckles were bleeding, swollen and sore, his throat raw and hoarse, he was exhausted, but the tension remained tightly spun inside of him. He slumped down onto the floor by the mess he had made awaiting Tigs arrival. 

He heard the rumble of the Harley outside his windows, his body automatically relaxed a little. Tig hadn’t even tried to knock, he just swung open the front door, eyes scanning the room for Jax. When his eyes landed on his slumped body against the wall, his expression changed to empathy and sadness. Rushing over, he knelt beside the figure on the floor, taking his bloodied hand in his own. 

"Oh... baby. Jackson." Sorrow and concern filled every place inside Tig, he didn’t realize Jax was hurting so much. He pulled the man against his body, letting his head rest on his shoulder, petting him as much as he could. "I’m here, Jackson. I’m here baby." 

They sat like that for a long while, Jax never spoke a word, his body just shook, and tears rolled down his face. Thoughts swarmed his mind; he couldn’t get them out coherently, so he just didn’t say anything at all. He silently hoped that Tig would just know what to do, or what to say. Finally, Tig shifted, moving their weight so Jax was no longer propped against him. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and bandaged, then you can tell me what's going on." Tig lifted himself from the floor, extending a hand to help Jax up. He gently tended to his hand, getting it washed, and wrapped. Jax was calm, allowing it to happen but anger started boiling inside of him. 

When Tig had finished, Jax yanked his hand away angrily. "I’m not fucking fragile Tig." 

Tigs demeanor didn’t change, he just looked at Jax with the same careful eyes. "Aren’t you?"

Jax could feel the heat of rage rising in his face as his fists balled at his sides. "I am not fucking fragile. I am a goddam Son! The next fucking president at that. I am not a child, or some broken animal in need of nurturing and glitter band aids." 

Tig just watched him, letting him continue his tantrum, keeping a distance and calm presence so as not to provoke the bear any further. It was evident that Jax needed an outlet, he was losing control. Tig just stood and watched, Jax continued to rant, dropping homophobic slurs here and there. 

Jax finally stopped, the lack of response from Tig was only making him angrier and feel a bit ridiculous. His breathing was coming in hard pants, he had worked up a sweat, his hair hung messily in his face. 

"Are you finished Jackson?" Tig asked very matter of fact. 

Jax huffed, not wanting to be finished, but he didn’t have the energy to continue, instead he just nodded. 

"We have many things to discuss Jackson. I should have brought it up sooner, it’s evident to me now that you are struggling too much to have done it yourself."

 _Yeah, no shit sherlock._ Jax thought to himself with an eye roll. 

"For the sake of your safety, I am going to keep this short and to the point. Tell me what you need from me Jackson." 

_I need you to fucking fix me. Fix this mess you’ve made. I need you to take control because I obviously don’t have any. I need you to know what I need and just do it. Like last time. You knew before I did, so the fuck can’t you know now?_ Jax didn’t respond with those thoughts, instead he remained quiet, shrugging his shoulders. 

Tig sighed in frustration, removing his cut, he intended to remove any notion that the Sons had any precedence over what choices were made in these walls. 

"I am sure you do know Jackson. I understand it’s hard for you, but consent is the only way you’re going to get what you want here. Consent and tell me, or we can have the long awkward conversation about what I am doing here first. You asked for my help, I am asking you to trust me to help you. Now then, tell me what you want."

Jax was shaking again, he couldn’t look Tig in the eye and tell him this. Tig was the Sergeant in Arms for the Sons, Clays right hand man, a brother. How could he expect him to just say it as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say? Tig stood, piercing blue eyes searing his soul, as he watched Jax combat his own mind and pride. 

"What do you want me to say here Tig?" he finally resigned himself to giving in. "You want me to tell you how I can’t stop thinking about what you did? How you’ve broken something inside of me? How you’ve turned me into a freak like you? Is that what you want me to say?" There was venom behind his words, but Tig knew better than bite. Jax was trying to hurt him, push him out, change the situation. 

"If that’s how you feel, then that is what I want you to say. I must say, I don’t agree with you. I don’t think I have broken anything. I think maybe, I have opened something within you that you weren’t aware of. Maybe I’ve made you aware of what you need to not be so broken inside. I just wish I had made you accept that it’s okay to need help, and that it’s safe to ask me for it. In that I have failed if you cannot tell me what you want honestly." He took a step back further from Jax, opening the space in front of him a little more, as expected, Jax took a step forward, trying to close the gap between them.

"I was doing fine before you introduced this to me. I was okay not having it because I didn’t know it was something I could have. Now I feel like I am losing my goddam mind because I don’t have it." Jax’s voice shook, he was on the verge of tears he desperately wanted to keep them at bay. 

A faint smile tinged Tigs face, he nodded at the other man encouraging him to continue. 

Another huff, and Jax’s shoulders slumped relaxing more. "Will you please just spank me and get it over with? We both know I’ll feel better when it’s done, and then we can have a decent fucking conversation about whatever the fuck this is." 

Now Tig smiled in jest, he closed the space between them pulling Jax flush against his body in a tight hug. "I’m so proud of you Jackson. It wasn’t that hard to tell me was it?" Jax relaxed against him, feeling some of the tension let go. 

"Let’s get settled on the couch then, we will discuss this afterwards. Do you understand?" 

Jax nodded, then remembered last time. "Yes sir." Then he also remembered that last time Tig had told him the next time would be bare assed. He felt his entire body flush, his cock twitched in interest only making the entire process more humiliating. He hoped maybe Tig forgot that part. 

"Do you want to put a shirt on? That might make you more comfortable with your bottom half exposed." Tig suggested as if this were a regular everyday activity. _Shit guess he remembered._

Jax nodded grabbing his white t-shirt from the arm of the couch where he had left it when he got home. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself, shifting from foot to foot unsure if he should go ahead and drop his pants or not. Tig watched him from his position on the couch, he wanted to enjoy Jax’s discomfort a little more, but now was not the time. 

"Pull your pants down, but not off, leave your boxers." Jax’s mouth felt like cotton had been stuffed into it when Tig spoke. He knew he needed to speak but wasn’t sure he could answer. After a moment he managed to make his hands move, loosening his belt. Once his pants were awkwardly hanging around his knees, he shuffled closer to Tig. More than ready now to hide his burning face, he would gladly accept his place over his lap. 

Tig helped him adjust and lay comfortably, his half hard dick laying trapped between his body and Tigs upper thighs. "This isn’t a formal punishment Jackson. This is about helping ground you and clearing the clutter from your mind. You will not count this time; you need to just focus on what you feel. Do you understand?" 

Jax didn’t understand, he had been a total ass to Tig when he had gotten there, not to mention the previous few weeks. He had been worse even than the day at the table, that garnered his first punishment. Why wasn’t he being punished? What purpose did this serve if he wasn’t going to spank him? Did he just expect him to lay there until he felt better? 

"I um... what? I was such an asshole to you though. Why am I not..." Tig cut him off shushing him. 

"We don’t have an official agreement Jackson. There are no rules for you to have broken. Yes, you have been a complete ass. Tonight, you were very rude, out of line, you spoke poorly of me, and worst of all yourself. You said words I never wish to hear from yours or anyone’s mouth. You are not mine though, thus I cannot and will not punish you for those things. I will help you get out of this mess you’re in up here." He gently tapped his finger to Jax’s forehead. "Anything else, we can discuss later. Does that help you?"

Jax was still a little confused, but he figured he wouldn’t get any absolute answers till after unless he wanted to completely ruin the moment. "Yes sir."

Tig pulled his boxes down over his ass, goosebumps spread across the flesh as the cool air hit his skin. "You will use this color system to tell me where you are in terms of things. "Red for stop. Yellow for slow down, take a break. Green for all good. If you don’t tell me honestly where you are, this will be the last time I do this with you. Do you understand?" 

Jax felt like he was going to faint already, he couldn’t swallow, and his head felt heavy. "Yes sir."

Tigs hand rubbed his skin making Jax jump from surprise. The feeling of his palm against his bare ass was oddly intimate, different feeling than the belt through his jeans had been. He had felt the residual sting of that night for days afterwards, he wondered what his hand would be like. Surly it wouldn’t hurt as badly, it couldn’t. 

Tigs free arm came around his waist holding him in place, no sooner than Jax breathed in, the hand that was rubbing his ass made harsh slapping contact. _Definitely hurts just as bad. Maybe worse!_ Jax choked on the air trying to come out of his nose and mouth all at once. He didn’t have time to process the feeling before another landed. In quick succession with just as much precise accuracy as before Tigs hand landed on what seemed to be all the tender spots of his ass. 

Jax didn’t count, he couldn’t have if he wanted too, they were coming too fast. He no time to settle between blows before the next one came. There had to have already been about twenty, his ass was stinging and felt like it was burning, his cock was uncomfortably hard and leaking. He knew Tig could feel it, that made the whole situation worse, he shouldn’t be getting off on this, right? 

The blows had stopped for a few moments before Jax’s body even registered it, he remained just as stiff in anticipation as before. Tigs hands gently rubbed over his back, soothing him enough to relax. "Color Jackson?" 

Jax cleared his throat, hoping he at least sounded somewhat manly when he answered. "Green sir."

"Are you sure?" A hand stroked his hair, fingers combing it out of his face behind his ears. Jax nodded, leaning into the touch. "Very well."

The smacks continued, just like last time, they stung so much worse after the break. The spanking was clouding his mind completely, he couldn’t think of anything except the feeling of it. As the assault on his flesh kept on, he felt a new sort of tension welling up inside of him. The tears finally came, with them washing away all the shame he had been feeling. His fingers dug into the cushion on the couch, causing his muscular arms to flex. Sweat had seeped through the white of the shirt making it translucent, his giant reaper on proud display as he arched and bowed with every spank. Tig didn’t hold him as tightly in place this time, allowing his body to buck and gyrate against him freely, Jax couldn’t stop the motions. It was as if his body were on auto pilot, taken over by some outside force, just moving towards a common goal. 

Heat filled the pit of his gut, replacing the previous shame with a new one. He was going to cum from this, on Tig. A part of him wanted to scream RED at the top of his lungs, make it stop, beat off in the bathroom later like a normal person. A bigger part of him didn’t have the will to stop it. He desperately rode the euphoric feeling, the stinging pain had turned into a burning pleasure, a boiling lust in his gut. Each smack of Tigs hand on his ass driving him ever forward toward release. 

Tig watched the battle unfold before him, Jax was going to lose. The dam would break soon if he kept driving him on. "Let it go Jackson. I got you, let me help you. Let it go baby." He urged the other man on. Every nerve in Jax’s body felt like it was connected to jumper cables, electricity pulsed through him in a way he had never experienced before. 

A moment later the movements suddenly stopped, Jax’s whole body went stiff, his face buried in the couch cushion as he bit down onto it screaming. Tig didn’t dare stop at that moment, he continued until Jax’s body went lax slumping against his body with an exhausted whimper. Tig massaged and rubbed his tender flesh, relishing the warmth from the reddened globes before pulling up his shorts. "You did so good Jackson. So good." Jax had snot running from his nose, and tears flooding his red face, his hair was all over the place, he knew he looked worse for the wear, but he felt... good. 

Tig helped pull him into a sitting position on his lap, like last time. Jax rested his head against his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely until he didn’t have any more to come out. His breathing came in small hiccuppy gasps here and there while Tig praised and soothed him. Every time Jax tried to speak Tig would shush him letting him know now was not the time for conversation. 

"I’m going to clean you up and tuck you into your bed. Shhhh, don’t try to argue with me Jackson. You’re going to rest first, and then we will talk about everything." 

Jax felt so exhausted he really didn’t even care now that Tig was cleaning his spunk from his body with a damp wash cloth. He was seeing him naked, as he wiped off all the sweat and redressed him in clean shorts and t-shirt. He didn’t even mind that the man placed a kiss on his forehead as he tucked him into bed, all the parts of him that would have objected felt so far away. He felt safe, calm, clean, and unconcerned about everything. Tig started to leave the room, when Jax’s heavy eyes snapped open again. "Wait! Are you leaving? Please don’t leave?" he pleaded, a panic starting to re-build in his chest. 

Tig simply smiled at him from the doorway. Jax was in subspace, there was no way he could leave now. Ideally, he would crawl into bed with the man and wrap himself around him, helping him drag out his subspace as long as possible and come out of it as easily as possible. He wouldn’t invite himself in to Jax’s bed though. "Not leaving you Jackson. Going to get you some water and clean myself up a bit. I will make a bed on your couch and stay the night." 

The panic left him with Tigs reassurances, he could barely hold his eyes open any longer. His body felt like it was floating, like he was watching himself in this moment. All his limbs felt heavy, his brain felt like elastic and everything tingled or burned. For a moment he thought maybe this what Wendy felt when she got high, if that were the case, he understood her addiction now. The thought of Tig being so far away, on his couch was too much, it made his chest hurt all over again. When the man returned with his water after what had felt like an eternity, Jax took his sip. Weakly he grabbed Tigs wrist before he could move from the bed, earning the other man’s attention. 

"What is it Jackson?" He asked in a whisper, stroking the other man’s hair, helping him resettle into the bed. 

"Will you stay with me please?" He was drifting, he couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer. "In here?" He barely got the words out before he lost the battle to sleep. Tig accepted the sleepy invitation, crawling up tight beside the other man, cocooning him in his arms. 


End file.
